M'Kachen
]] M'Kachen is a Lord of Change, a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch. M'Kachen has found his own fate interwoven with that of the Grey Knight Brother-Captain Arvann Stern. In 855.M41, when the Cult of the Red Talon arose on Antraxes at the command of their daemonic master, M'Kachen, it was Brother-Captain Stern who led the counterattack. Striking at the heart of the cult's temple, Stern and his battle-brothers held true to their quest. Though outnumbered, the Grey Knights slaughtered the Chaos Cultists to the final damned soul. At the last, the mighty M'Kachen was defeated, banished screaming back into the Warp by Stern himself -- a formidable feat normally thought beyond the psychic abilities of a lone Brother-Captain. M'Kachen vowed to devour Stern's mortal soul in revenge, and they have battled many times since. History The Greater Daemon M'Kachen is one of the most devious servants of the Master of Fate. This vile daemon lord's pernicious influence was first encountered by the renowned Grey Knights Space Marine Captain Arvann Stern when he purged the heretical Cult of the Red Talon. Stern was able to devise the necessary ritual and successfully conduct the banishment of the Greater Daemon back to the Warp from whence it came, for 100 Terran years and a day. Such was the vindictive rage of M'Kachen that it vowed to seek out and devour the immortal soul of the upstart mortal known as Stern. From then on, the Lord of Change and the Space Marine's fate have become inextricably intertwined. Nearing his fourth century in service to the Emperor of Mankind, Stern has crossed blades with the daemon twice since their first encounter, and each time his indomitable faith in the Emperor has saved him from the eternity of torture M'Kachen has prepared for him. The Greater Daemon will do anything in his power to destroy Stern. The machinations of Tzeentch are subtle, and the fate of Stern has yet to be determined. But his old adversary continues to plot and engineer Stern's inevitable downfall. Sometime during the current era, the daemon lord also encountered another formidable mortal known as Kaldor Draigo, the Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter whose own fate had seen him cast into the Realm of Chaos, doomed to walk its myriad paths. For an uncounted age Draigo has wandered the terrible landscape, crossing paths with the various daemons of the four Chaos Gods, who seek to either slay him or corrupt him. At the gates of the Inevitable City, M'kachen offered Draigo a path homewards, but in reply the Grey Knight smote the city walls and left the bird-daemon entombed amongst the ruins. Another mortal had earned the Greater Daemon's enmity and eternal rage. In battle, M'Kachan disdains lowering himself to physical combat, relying instead on his formidable psychic powers and arcane mastery of illusions and guile to defeat his foes. These abilities are nearly unsurpassed within the ranks of the Lords of Change. M'Kachen thoroughly enjoys matching his near infallible intellect and cunning against that of a worthy opponent, and has been known to spare those that show an aptitude for knowledge, to challenge them later in a game of wits and riddles at a time of his choosing. Trivia M'kachen is a play on the Cantonese insult ham ka chan ("Your whole family dies") -- a generational curse on one's family. Sources *''Codex: Chaos'' (2nd Edition) *''Codex: Daemonhunters'' (3rd Edition), pg. 59 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 54-55, 98, 131 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 39 *''The Inquisition'' (Background Book), pg. 62 es:M%27Kachen Category:M Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Daemons Category:Characters